


20. Trying To Wrap Some Presents

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Crack, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You’d think with only four people in a place as large and labyrinthine as the Bunker, it’d be easy to find a place to wrap presents in secret. It’s not.





	20. Trying To Wrap Some Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 20.

With your arms full of bags, wrapping paper, and other sundries, you snuck through the corridors of the Bunker. You had to use your elbow to nudge the door to the storage room open and push it closed with your butt, but at least the guys might not find you here.

The scissors clattered on the floor when you dropped the supplies so you could set the bag of gifts down more carefully. You cursed the vent on the door, standard on all of the Bunker interior doors apparently, and froze while you listened for footsteps. When you heard none, you relaxed a little and sat down to get to work.

It had been difficult enough doing your Christmas shopping with the Winchesters and Castiel right there, but you had managed somehow. Now you had to get the gifts wrapped and for some reason one of them kept popping in on you just as you thought it was safe to pull out the gifts.

Of course, you could have taken the easy way out and just used gift bags, but there was something about a properly wrapped gift, getting to rip the paper off and reveal the contents. Besides, it was a tradition.

The muffled sound of footsteps coming towards the storage room door made you freeze, your fingers covered in tape hovering mid-air.

“Which room did you say?” Sam’s voice boomed down the hallway and you flinched, holding your breath.

Dean’s response was too far away for you to make out, and you tensed, ready to throw yourself at the door if it should open, listening to Sam’s heavy footfalls outside. Another door opened, then closed a moment later, and the footsteps receded down the hall.

You stayed frozen another moment before you allowed yourself to breathe again, and continue with your wrapping. Thankful that you only had three gifts to wrap, you tried to hurry. Once more, before you were done, you froze while Castiel wandered past the door. His pace was unhurried, you assumed he was just wandering aimlessly just for something to do. He did that sometimes.

Finally finished, you put the wrapped gifts back into the bag and picked up the remains of the wrapping paper and supplies. Arms once again full, you opened the door a crack and checked both ways before quickly slipping out. You left the door cracked, making a note to come back later and close it unless Sam got to it first. 

You were maybe ten feet away from your room when you heard Dean’s muffled voice, then his footsteps coming down the hall towards you. Throwing yourself at your door, you just barely made it inside before he saw you. You dumped everything on the bed and flipped the lock, then leaned on the door and breathed heavily.

Dean’s steps slowed outside your door and he knocked once lightly.

“Y/N? You ok?”

“Yeah! Totally fine. Great even,” you shot back through the closed door.

“Right. Well, we could use your help with the spell research, if you’re not busy:”

“Sure, sure, absolutely. Be there in a minute,” you replied, sounding much too chipper even in your own ears.

Dean’s steps disappeared down the hall, and you breathed a sigh of relief. Who would have thought it would be so difficult to evade three other people in a place as large as the Bunker?


End file.
